Zenesis: The Forgiven
by Ouma
Summary: This is a continue story for Zenesis. Betrayal, jealousy and sacrifice happens among them. There's a wish that Akashi doesn't want to grant. Those who are dead has been revive for revenge. Is there any future for them? Will Kuroko and Akashi will get their happy ending?


**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Everything has been destroy, there were screaming everywhere shouting for help. There's blood everywhere that he can't recognize who it belongs too, the enemies are the one who is wearing black coat and has a symbol of 'X' on their chest. The enemies are known as Xenes.

"AH!"

It is the loudest scream they can hear coming from the top of the mountain of dead bodies..

Their attention turn to a girl who has been stab with a spear, her body is full of shard. Her beautiful pink hair has cut short, her expression full or terror and regret. Unknown to her, the girl she care about is watching from afar and cry telling her not keep living.

"Momoi!" Riko calls her name.

Her comrade watches in terror as she breaks in pieces.

Her shards fall like rain toward them, it manages to kill dozen of enemies but it still doesn't change the fact they are still outnumber by the Xenes.

It was hell.

Everyone is dying.

"KAGAMI!"

"SENPAI!"

Teppei quickly change to his boy form and run toward his kouhai, things are getting ugly. His emotion can't be control since he saw Kagami has been torture by their enemy, he knows that his kouhai won't last longer soon in that bloody state.

The high school they care so much can't be seen anymore.

The happiness, the precious memories and the place where everything begins has now disappeared from their sight. The place that is full of memories is gone in front of them.

_'It is impossible to fight back.'_

* * *

Kise just stand there near the haze as he looks up at the familiar person, he grip his shirt tightly and feel the pain of forcing a smile on his face. Is this how betrayal feels? Why does this have to happen? Why does he have to experience hell all over again with his comrades? He can hear Momoi last scream before her shard take over her body and later destroy to pieces.

"Momoicchi!" He cries.

His old friend just laughs hearing the blond call his friend just die.

"Just give up Kise, you can't kill me."

'_Why? Why does this has to happen?'_

"Stop all of this, why are we fighting each other? KASAMATSU!" He screams and points the gun at his former friend that is now known as his enemy.

"You look so cute when you're angry Kise." Kasamatsu laughs. "I wonder how you look like when you die."

His hand is shaking; the gun is going to drop as his hands loosen. He doesn't have the courage to kill his friend. It is funny isn't it? He has killed many people in the past in such a young age but he can't kill this one person in front of him. The fire is spreading and soon it wills surrounds him and kill him.

"You can't kill me Kise, just admit it."

"SHUT UP!"

Can he kill him?

Can he do it?

"Shoot him Kise!" Aomine shouts as he run toward his blond friend. "You have to shoot him!"

Does he have feelings for Kasamatsu?

"Aomi-"

Before Kise can finish his word he breathes the poison haze surrounds him and fall unconscious.

"KISE!"

* * *

Midorima wonder if he should laugh.

He just got humiliated by his own enemies; just now he is very confident that he can defeat those men in black coat. They are walking toward him while carrying their weapons, there's an evil smile on each of their face as they slowly shortening their distance with him.

"Takao, are you still alive?"

He can hear no reply from his lover, looks like this is the punishment for letting Takao to become the sacrifice for his life.

"_Why didn't you run? I told you to get out from here." Midorima shouts._

"_Idiot Shin chan, you promise me that we will be together forever. We will live together and die together, didn't you promise me that?"_

_He sees something fast coming toward Midorima from behind, due to his reflex he pushes Midorima away and take the bullet instead. The worst part of it is the bullet directly hit his heart so he didn't get the chance to give his final goodbye."_

"_TAKAO!"_

_He lost everything, Akashi and the others are struggling as well. His hacking ability is useless since the school was destroyed, the system doesn't work anymore. He slowly looks up to see Tetsuya is being tie by chains all around his body. He can't move, he can't save them and all they can do now is pray for a miracle to happen._

"_Lady Luck is not on our side today."_

_He turns around to see the enemies is everywhere pointing their weapons at him, he knows he is going to die no matter what he did but he still wants to fight._

"_I guess I will see you sooner than I thought Takao."_

This is how he ended up on the ground ready to meet his creator.

He closes his eyes and feel the pain all over his body as something and poisonous enter his body.

"Sorry." He apologizes for being useless.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?" Akashi shouts.

"Sorry Aka chin." Murasakibara points his sword at his former leader. "Your emperor eyes is gone now so you can't tell the future anymore, this is the only way to defeat you."

"ATSUSHI!"

Murasakibara smiles to see his leader in a weak state, he always dreams for this scene to happen before him. The day has finally come for him to defeat Akashi, the person that always admit he is right just because he always win.

"Goodbye Aka chin."

* * *

Haizaki keeps running along the hallway panting hardly and hold his left arm tightly with his other hand because the thread is getting loose and soon his arm will fall apart.

"HELP ME!"

He knows that Nijimura is chasing him.

"Stop running." His doll appears in front of him carrying a huge knife. "I can't kill you properly if you keep running."

"NO!"

Tears ran out from his eyes as his leg just being cut off from his body.

"See . . . I have no choice but to cut your pretty leg. Now I have to sew it all over again."

"Why?"

More screaming and crying for help come out from his mouth as the doll tear his clothes apart leaving him naked on the ground. It is cold because of the rain start falling heavily on both since the roof has just been blow off a few hours ago.

"You're mine and mine alone." His glass eye doll changes color to the color of darkness. "If only you just pay attention to me none of this would have happen."

"STOP! Someone please help me!" He cries.

'_I-I'm afraid to die.'_

* * *

"Ku~ro~ko."

"Ogiwara kun." He voice is shaky as he feels his human self take over his body again.

"You will soon become mine again once I get rid that weak part of yours, its troublesome isn't it to feel what it's like to be a human?" He asks.

"I won't let you. My wish won't be granted if you take it away from me."

"Do you really want to die Kuroko?" The smile on Ogiwara face replace by an angry look. "Why do you want to die when you get a great power that overpowers the humanity?"

"THIS IS WRONG!" He shouts. "Stop this nonsense. Please."

"Speak from someone who killed me a long time ago."

* * *

Everything is coming to its end, the truth becomes a lie and the lie becomes the truth. There's betrayal happens among them, none can be trust but without trust there is no faith. Without faith there is no dream and without dream there is no will one willing to fight. This world is reaching its darkest hour.

Many die and few live on.

Some got taken away.

Is there any future for them?

Others are being killed.

Hope among them is decreasing.

"Please save me Akashi sama."


End file.
